Now's the Night!
by HowIsTheDRAMAQUEEN
Summary: Jack and Angela get married finally! and start their new life together. Hodgela, slight BB, rated T for language, multi-chap. Revised first chap. Now w/ discalimer. Whoops!
1. Chapter 1

Now's the Night!

**_Oh my gosh, I forgot to do this. Okay, because I really don't want to get sued, here it is: Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. (I wish!) Boohoo. This will have another chap., but right now I am working on another story, BoothBrennan this time, with Parker. Don't y'all love me? No need to answer. ; P Thanks for the reviews on my first story! BTW, rated T for language, so be warned that it's not innocent like my last one._**

Chapter One: The Wedding 

Angela Montengro breathed a sigh of contentment. She turned to her best friend and colleague, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and said brightly, "Now's the night! Again!"

"Again," Cam agreed, walking in behind the two women. "Again is the key word in thet sentence, Dr. Brennan."

"Hey! I object! Strongly!" cried a very offended bride.

"Oh, you know we're just teasing. Now, get your ass out there, say 'I do,' and walk out with your husband so the rest of us can get crazy drunk and not drive home and then Brennan will make love to Booth on the sofa and all will be right with the world."

"Hey! I object! Strongly!" cried a very offended bridesmaid.

"Angela? Dr. Brennan? Cam? They said I'm not allowed in there, but, um…, well, hurry?"

"Be right out, love!" called Angela through the door to her fiancé/groom.

"That does mean you have to go out there soon, you know." Brennan pointed out.

"I know. But you go first."

Cam exited gracefully, then Brennan, then finally, the blushing bride on her father's arm. She was getting a strange sense of déjà vu.

But when she got to the altar and saw the way Jack looked at her, her breath was taken away again. Never before she had met him had she seen such unmasked adoration, such sheer joy in just being with someone. And now, from this anticipated night forward, she would see that look every day.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today….." As the preacher gave her prepared speech, Jack and Angela, not listening, stared into each other's eyes and made their own vows to themselves.

_I promise myself to not ever steer her wrong and always stay by her side. Shall we ever go separate ways (please, no), I will never forget her._

_I swear on my head and heart that I will never forget this man. Long after we are both dead, there will be great-grandchildren who will remember this night from stories. This is a man I will love forever._

"Do you, Jack Hodgins, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."

"And do you, Angela Montenegro, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Ummmmm……." Angela laughed at the alarmed look she got from her almost-husband. "I do."

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…or continue doing so, I guess."

**_I will put more up faster if you give me more reviews!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long, creativity is SHOT. I've been miserable. (breakup :( ) Anyway, I don't own Bones (I wish!) or CA. Ha ha that would be funny. Sorry it's so short. Again, shot creativity. Wahh! R&R tell me what you think it needs more of._**

**Chapter 2 **

Angela shrieked with pleasure as she ran down a beach in sunny California. Her new husband chased after her, hands covered in wet sand. He was going to catch up to her eventually, she knew. But it was fun to run while she could.

They were officially married now, and it was the last day of their honeymoon. After they had had that disastrous first try, they had gone on a wild goose chase trying to find Angela's husband. Finally, he had signed the divorce papers. Jack and Angela had immediately… well, immediately gone back to the hotel and slept together. Then, they had gone out to eat somewhere really fancy that neither of them could pronounce the name of. Finally, they had gone back to the hotel, made love again, and caught the next plane home. Now, they had been man and wife for an official week, something they would both eagerly tell anyone who would listen.

"Jack, STOP!" Angela was truly worried about him catching her.

"Okay, here," he replied as he rinsed his hands in the salty ocean water. "We have to go back to the hotel and run to the airport anyway."

"It seems so sad, but happy at the same time," commented Angela. "You know, like, sad that it's the last day of our honeymoon and we have to re-enter reality, but happy because…"

"Because reality is different now. It's still like a dream."

"Yeah. One big, crazy dream."

"Yet perfect," Jack added as he turned her toward him and kissed her passionately.

"Still kissing her, he scooped her up and ran back to the hotel on the beach. He set her down only when he needed the use of both hands to open the door. They quickly ran in, grabbed their already packed bags, and rushed back out. They had been slightly delayed on the beach and now it was going to be hard to catch the plane.

Jack handed the startled receptionist the room key, they hopped in the car, and off they drove to the airport.

**_Please review, I need to be cheered up!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Their Life Together

**Don't own Bones. Wah.**

**Author's note: Thank you DeanParker for reviewing faithfully. My ONE reviewer!**

"JACK!!" Angela cried from the kitchen.

"Yes?" her husband replied, appearing in the doorway.

"Where. Is. My. Sandwich?" Jack could tell his wife was angry. But honestly?

"I don't know. Should I?"

"No. I just want my sandwich." Angela pouted. She really wanted that sandwich.

"Is it the sandwich you snuck downstairs to eat last night?"

"Did I? I did, didn't I? Oh. Sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay. Would you like me to go get another sandwich?"

"No, it's okay."

"Okay. Anything I can do?"

"Nope."

Jack crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Angela. She lay her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down.

"I love you," he said, and she knew he meant it.

"I love you, too."

"I hope so. Otherwise, why marry me?" Angela laughed.

"Let's go out." It was a sudden suggestion. Not a bad one, necessarily. Just sudden.

"Where?"

"French place?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Get your coat," Jack said, always loving and protective.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's go."

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Doctor's Appointment**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm sorry the last chapter sucked. NOBODY'S BEEN REVIEWING AND I'M DEPRESSED! Okay, on with life. I don't own Bones, don't know where the heck 44th is. But, it's got to have insane traffic. And I can't take credit for thae fact that adding -ish to any adjective just makes it THAT MUCH BETTER. Thank you again to DeanParker, who reviews even when the chap. sucks. R&R?**

**Spoilers: hmm...maybe Baby in the Bough.**

Jack Hodgins sat on the couch, idly waiting for his new(ish) wife to come home. She had left the house early (extremely!) this morning and now, at three o'clock, she still wasn't home. Sudden thoughts filled his head that he wasn't sure he wanted there. _What if she's hurt? Or been in an accident? Or maybe the doctor was hot and she ran away with him? Calm down_, he told himself. _She wouldn't run away with anyone. You had to ask her three times before she would marry you, and even then it was her who proposed. It's probably just hectic traffic._

Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Hello? Jack? Are you here? Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room," he replied, getting up. "Well, actually, not anymore, because I'm walking towards you, but…"

Angela laughed. "So, how have you been all day? Sorry I was gone so long. It was _insane _on 44th. But seriously, how have you been?"

"I've been…miserable missing you, fine, miserable without you, thinking about you, and miserable when I realized that you weren't here."

"Aww…well, I'm here now!"

"I know, and I intend to use that in my favor." Before she could respond, Jack picked up his wife and kissed her, simultaneously carrying her to the couch. When he set her down, she giggled and then took a deep breath, as if she had something important to say.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" Suddenly, the pair was serious.

"You know I was at the doctor's today, right?"

"Umm…yes."

"Well, I wasn't seeing my regular doctor."

"No?"

"No. Jack…I'm …expecting."

"Expecting…a child?"

"Yes. A child." Angela waited patiently, nervously, trying to predict his reaction.

"Wow. So we'll be…parents?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Angie, that's great!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You said you wanted a million. Well, to get to a million, you have to start with one!"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Reviews, please!! gasping for air I need them to survive!! Okay, I'll lay off the dramarama, you review. Okay? Good deal?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Haha. Left you hanging at the end of this one! DO NOT scroll to the bottom to see what I mean. You'll just have to wait, like everybody else. Anyway, I GOT MORE THAN ONE REVIEW THIS LAST TIME!! Wheeeeeeeee! So happy. ;P I don't own Bones, by the way. But I am going to go watch it now. **

Chapter 5: Labor, Part I

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"I reeeeeaally want an ice pack right now. And some pizza."

"You JUST ate an hour ago. And you've been icing you ankles ALL DAY."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

Jack sighed. "Okay," he said, as though it pained him to do his expectant wife's bidding. "I'll go get you an ice pack and the leftover pizza."

"No. Wait. I changed my mind. I don't want pizza."

"No?"

"I think I want watermelon."

"Watermelon?"

"Watermelon," she confirmed.

"Is that your final answer?" Jack teased.

"Just go GET IT!" Angela screamed at him.

"Yes'm," he replied meekly, like a country farm boy to his ma.

When he came back, Wifezilla was gone, and in her place was the sweetest thing you ever did imagine.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you so very much!"

"I love you, too."

Angela's pregnancy was well along now, and at random times, the little girl inside her would cause her to almost cry. Like now. She gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Contraction." Angela's voice came out in a squeak. "And my water just broke."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"JACK! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!! NOW!!"

"Right. Um, how?"

"With a CAR."

"Right. Get in the…no, let me help you."

"Yeah." Squeaky voice again.

At that moment the phone rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer/Author's note: Well, didn't I just miss you all! Thanks again to DeanParker, who reviews faithfully every time I update! Also, thanks to the same person for advising me not to let Hodgins answer the phone. Sorry for the cliffie last time. And, oh my good gravy, there's only two and a half more days till the season finale, and also OMIGOSH BOOTH GOT SHOT! I can't believe it. THis fic is almost over, I think. Unless, you know, you guys love it too much to part with it. Please R&R! BTW, lots of screaming Angela.**

When we last left our favorite married couple:

"_Contraction." Angela's voice came out in a squeak. "And my water just broke."…"JACK! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!! NOW!!"…_ _At that moment the phone rang._

Now's the Night, Chapter 6: labor, part 2

At that moment, the phone rang.

"Ummm…." Jack stuttered, trying to decide whether to answer it or not.

"Don't you DARE answer that telephone! I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!!"

"But, what if it's-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL, I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!"

"Okay. Going to the hospital." He got her into the car, ran back in to fetch Angela's bag, then hopped into the car and started to drive. However…

"JACK HODGINS, FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DYING ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!!"

"Right." Jack, now the tiniest bit afraid of his wife, clicked the metal thingy into the slot.

Angela started doing some rhythmic breathing from their class… Jack couldn't remember the name of the class or the breathing technique.

"Sweetheart, Ange, calm down. We're almost to the hospital." His cellular phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jack Hodgins and or Angela Monetnegro. This is Sally, with the District of Columbia International Hospital, Childbirth Unit. We are calling to remind you that your baby is due any day now, and to remind you to-" He hung up hurriedly.

"Who breath was breath it?breath"

"The hospital."

"Oh breath" Then they pulled into the parking lot.

"As soon as they were inside, Angela started to scream.

"COME ON, PEOPLE!! CHILDBIRTH GOING ON HERE! CAN WE PLEASE MOVE OUT OF MY WAY? THANK YOU!!"

Jack grinned sheepishly at the gawking crowd. "Sorry!" he called to them. A nurse popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello! Do we have an expecting mother today?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU THINK WE HAVE AN EXPECTANT MOTHER TODAY? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL THINK WE DO!"

"All right, then! My name is Joanna, and you can just follow me!"

"All right, we're following Joanna, Ange! Following Joanna!"

"And you are?" Joanna snapped at Jack when he spoke.

"Jack Hodgins, father-to-be!" he stated proudly.

Joanna nodded curtly. "Then, let's go and let that baby out, huh?" Her voice got a slightly babying tone when she spoke to Angela.

"HELL YES LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

"Oh, now, let's be nice-mouthed."

"I wouldn't say that, Joanna."

"Why on earth not?"

"I'M GOING TO SWEAR ALL I WANT TO!"

"Okay, Ange. You swear all you want to, baby."

Joanna wheeled Angela, in the wheelchair that had long since been there, into a child delivery room. Angela was situated on a bed, hooked up to several machines, and

squealing for drugs, please, before ten minutes was over.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THIS CONTAINS THE FUTURE

ok, maybe not, but anyway, just wondering, SHUL I CONTINUE NOW'S THE NIGHT? YES OR NO? Review with your response, love you all!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY SANTA CLAUS! I haven't done this in forever! They booted me b/c I changed my password, and, silly me, I couldn't remember it! This is amazing!! Wow! Season four is well under way, and I can't believe what happened in the premiere. Speaking of, yes, I KNOW they're not together anymore. So, now I continue this story while writing other ones which include many ways of getting them back together. Disclaimer: IF I owned Bones... there shall be an ode at the end dedicated to IF I owned Bones. Read it, and then tell me if you think poor Fox is that wacky. Sorry it's so short. This did not go where I wanted it to.**

*SOMETIME WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS*

Angela slept quietly on the hospital bed, while Jack sat in the brown chair next to her. Their daughter Joanna slept in a small bassinet on Jack's other side. Jack marveled at his daughter. She had dark hair like Angela's, and lots of it! She had tiny hands, feet, ears, tiny little features. He had realized after she was born that he had never seen a "real" baby before. He had been so afraid until he realized that "this whole father thing" came kind of naturally.

Angela had been so afraid when they handed her the tiny baby that she had almost refused to hold her. The nurses, helpful souls, had helped her hold Joanna the right way. She had been so happy once she realized that she could be a mother.

Joanna didn't realize it, but she had been born into a cold, cruel world. Luckily for her, there were people everywhere who cared enough about her to shield her from the evils lurking in it. She had her mother and father, obviously, but she also had all of the other "squints" and even some members of the FBI on her side.

The night nurse walked into the room and saw the small family, all asleep in their respective places. She smiled to herself, whispering "Aw…" before slipping back out the door and down the hall.

**IF I owned Bones:**

**If poor Fox network was crazy enough**

**To put Bones in my hands**

**Booth and Brennan would have Done It multiple times**

**Zack would not be a twisted psycho serial killer's apprentice**

**And ANGELA AND HODGINS WOULD STILL BE DOING IT IN STORAGE CLOSETS!!**

**Yes, I have odd ways. Get over it. Press the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter.**


End file.
